Merdoc Hale
Appearance Hair: His hair is a dark scarlet hair. He keeps it neat at all times. His bangs hang in his face and the rest of his hair falls down to his shoulders. It’s always in a ponytail. Eyes: One is hazel, one is blue Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 6” Weight: 210 lbs Clothing: For a mercenary, he is incredibly well dressed. He wears knee high black boots with black pants. He has a white dress up shirt (a few ruffles at the chest) and red overcoat (a bit like the red coats worn during the revolutionary war) that he always takes off when he means business. He doesn’t like to soil them of course. Other: On his left shoulder is a black mark in the shape of an ancient twisting rune. Personal Personality Merdoc is the kind of guy who is charming without meaning to be. He is polite, well-mannered, handsome, and very gentlemanly, but at the same time, he is incredibly bashful about this. He loves a good joke every now and then and has been known to play pranks, but can be very stern when required. He is an excellent gambler (mainly because he knows all the tricks and how to cheat) and loves to play cards. He never loses either. He is quite skilled with slight of hand as well as money management, a deadly combo. He is well loved by his pupils as well as young ladies even though he’s made it very clear that he has no desire to tie the knot just yet for whatever purpose. He can be strict and militaristic, prim and proper, and kind and caring, and on the battle field, he is a forced to be reckoned with. Strengths -An excellent fighter -Gentlemanly -Willing to fight to the death -Easily liked/trusted Weaknesses -Grows too close to certain people -Can lash out against those he loves -Easily overcome by his fear -Is susceptible to blackmail Likes =Practical jokes (not played on him) =Card games =Hunting =Reading poetry Dislikes =Spicy food =Dancing =Interrogation =Talking about himself Quotes “My name? What’s in a name?” “Perhaps you’d like to settle this over a game of cards?” “I’m afraid I must decline your offer, Miss. Thank you very much, though.” History Merdoc was born Henry O’Shea into a kind noble household in the heart of Crimea. Up until the age of 12, he was raised to be a fine young man. He never had any trouble with his tutors both in his studies as well as his sword. His father was a strategist for the army and taught him several skills involving strategy that could be transferred to games such as chess and cards. (Even at a young age, Merdoc became an ace.) However, one day his parents discovered he had an innate talent for dark magic. They thought nothing of it until they discovered a black mark developing on his right shoulder. They knew of its origin, that of the ancient Eshbonite clan and sent him away to a boarding school in Begnion to keep him safe. A few months after his transfer, young Master O’Shea heard that his parents had been brutally murdered as well as his sister’s fiancé. His elder sister went missing and he never heard from her again. He was overcome with grief during his school days and eventually, ran away. He lived his life on the streets, stealing what he needed and earning money usually through ripping people off with several scams. One day he got caught in a scam by a man named R.L. Hawk. Not soon after, he found himself recruited into the mercenary guild known as Lux, changing his name to Merdoc Hale to cut off any connections to his noble household. There, he was trained under Vincent Nicanor, one of the greatest swordsmasters of his time. He stayed with them for several years, but eventually, the members began to dissemble. He remained though and was eventually captured by the Daein government and thrown in prison for his crimes. He spent several years in prison (even then he was only able to get out after making a deal with the king) and when he was finally let out, he was drafted into the army. He became known as William T. Bonner, not wanting anyone to know of his affiliation with Lux. He served in the army from age 20-28 until one day, he simply disappeared. The family he had been staying with (coincidentally the Hawks) didn’t know a thing about it until he returned one night. Mr. Hawk came home to find his wife murdered and Merdoc himself near death. When he came to, he refused to say anything about the events and ran away. No one heard a thing of him until he moved to a small village in Crimea, Phoenix Point. He passed himself off as a mercenary, took on several pupils and made a good name for himself, returning to the same Merdoc. He was found again by Mr. Hawk however and the man always seemed to keep a constant eye on him. Roleplay History Supports Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)